


Our Love Is Here to Stay

by JustSomeoneUnordinary



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (sort of), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, It's cute-ish so it counts as Fluff, Listen my Fluff is either grossly tooth-rotting - or I can't even tell if it's Fluff or not, No Plot - just Pepper and Tony being themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeoneUnordinary/pseuds/JustSomeoneUnordinary
Summary: Every once in a while, after a particularly exhausting meeting with the board, Pepper likes to take a nice long bubble bath—a glass of Carménère in her hand, the scent of spruce needle filling her nostrils and Ella Fitzgerald’s smooth voice lulling her slowly into relaxation.Tony knows this. But Tony also forgets.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065590
Kudos: 30





	Our Love Is Here to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: “According to US Weekly, we’re married.” 
> 
> You can read my own version in German [here](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/6025f866000103bc28dbf56c/1/Our-Love-Is-Here-to-Stay).

Every once in a while, after a particularly exhausting meeting with the board, Pepper likes to take a nice long bubble bath—a glass of Carménère in her hand, the scent of spruce needle filling her nostrils and Ella Fitzgerald’s smooth voice lulling her slowly into relaxation.

Tony knows this. But Tony also forgets.

“Miss Potts, Sir is calling with an emergency,” J.A.R.V.I.S. informs her in a low tone, careful not to startle her.

“Is it a real emergency?”

“I’m afraid it’s not, Miss.”

She hums, indicating to let him through. Because it’s Tony, and no matter what triviality he has come across now, she won’t ignore him. Not since the palladium poisoning incident.

“Pep!” Tony sounds irritated, not enough to make her worry though. “Did you know that according to US Weekly, we’re married?”

Ah. She takes a sip of her wine, savoring the strong aroma, and closes her eyes once again. “According to last week’s issue we’re also in a three-way relationship with Dr. Banner,” she finally points out. 

“Wait, really? Well, I mean, that sounds quite—”

“Tony, _no_.”

“Right. Not tapping that. Got it.”

The corners of her mouth twitch at that, a quiet smile spreading on her lips. Good thing Tony can’t see her now—he would never let her live that down. Then, she adds, “And according to the issue before that, I was cheating on you with Steve when we went to the MOMA together.”

There’s a clang—most probably one of Tony’s tools falling on the floor—followed by a hushed curse she almost misses. “He’s Steve now? Not Captain Rogers?”

“Tony, we meet each other for coffee every now and then, of course he’s Steve now.”

“Ah. Well, nothing to worry then, with all his muscly glory he’s no competition for me and my charm,” Tony jokes cheerfully. Anyone else might laugh at that, but Pepper hears the little wobble in his voice, the uncertainty carefully hidden behind his quips and cheesy one-liners.

“Please, he likes _Jasper Johns_. You know I can’t date anyone who likes Johns unironically.”

Tony’s chuckle makes her smile fondly. He may act all confident, but she knows him better than anyone by now—apart from James. The reassurance was something he needed. 

“Why were you reading the US weekly anyway?” she asks after some seconds pass.

“It was in my workshop.”

“Weren’t you working on a way to get rid from the shrapnel?”

“Yes. But the magazine was _in my workshop_ , Pep,” he emphasizes, as if it would make more sense now. And for Tony it probably does. She doesn’t say anything to that—she doesn’t need to. Tony talks, numbers and words even she hasn’t heard of before, Ella sings, and the warm water wraps her in a blanket of contentment, her surroundings blurring into distant sound, until–

“So, about that marrying part…”

“No,” Pepper interrupts him softly before he can talk any further.

“No?”

“No,” she confirms.

“Alright, no marriage either. Got it.” Pepper is glad he doesn’t seem disappointed or any of the sorts.

“Will that be all, Mister Stark?”

She can hear the grin in Tony’s voice when he answers, “That will be all, Miss Potts.”

The connection breaks off, leaving Pepper alone with her thoughts. She tries to close her eyes and relax again, but her gaze wanders to her hands, to the rough lines and long fingers—and she imagines. A wedding band on the left ring finger. A house on the lake. A little girl playing outside.

And she smiles.

Maybe, one day. Not yet, though. There’s too much going on at the moment. She’s recovering from having Extremis taken out of her, Tony is searching for a way to get safely rid of the arc reactor, and the world needs preparing for something bigger to come.

But one day, she thinks. One day…

_But oh, oh my dear_

_Our love is here to stay_

_Together we’re going a long, long way_

**Author's Note:**

> You can reblog this on tumblr [here](https://justsomeoneunordinary.tumblr.com/post/625824943444262912/anthonyed-asked-26-according-to-us-weekly).


End file.
